Fandomly Twisted Fairy Tale AU
The World A magical land where all the different fairy tales collide. Though the denizens are not your typical fairy tale characters. What you know about these characters from stories has been completely twisted in this world. The setting is a vast land that contains the various elements needed for any fairy tale. There's enchanted forests, bustling cities, forbidden caverns, and a sea. All environments needed for any of these fairy tales to thrive. Towns and cities are usually seperated, needing half a day or more to travel between them. They don't normally have much to do with each other, except for trade, so many cities differ on culture and technological advancement from others. Many kingdoms still exist due to this distance between towns. The characters play out the story of each of their respective fairy tales. However, they differ in personalities, age and sometimes gender from their story book form. They also have the habit of interacting with characters belonging to other fairy tales, interfering with their stories. For this reason, the usual story they follow changes due to who they've interacted with and what aid or obstacles they've been given. Some stories may be lighter or darker from the fairy tale they are based on. The villain and hero of the story can be reversed. The damsels in distress may end up saving their princes instead. What you know of the fairy tale will be thrown completely out the window here. This is the world of where all fairy tales are twisted. Roles *Fandomly member - Name of character from fairy tale - Name of fairy tale *Ala - Rapunzel - Rapunzel *Cat bed - Lady Huntress - King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table *Comix - Jellicle Cat - Cats *Coolcat - The Magic Harp - Jack and the Beanstalk *Cure - Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *E - Alice - Alice in Wonderland *Fishie - Ariel - The Little Mermaid *Fufu - Peter Pan - Peter Pan *Iggy - Fairy Godmother - Cinderella *Kao - Sea Witch - The Little Mermaid *Kulta - Scheherazade - One Thousand and One Nights *Khonts - Evil Queen - Snow White *Liet- Heroine/Princess -The Goose Girl *Little - Rumpelstiltskin - Rumpelstiltskin *Llama - The Green Snake - The Green Snake and the Beautiful Lily *Louly - The Dragon - St. George and the Dragon *Midori - The Witch - Hansel and Gretel *Mik - The Prince - Sleeping Beauty *Mymy - March Hare - Alice in Wonderland *Naru - Chesire Cat - Alice in Wonderland *Nise - Belle - Beauty and the Beast *Oozora - Thumbelina - Thumbelina *Panda - Mad Hatter - Alice in Wonderland *Rabbit - Puss in Boots - Puss in Boots *Silver - Magic Mirror on the Wall - Snow White *Sne - Heroine/Princess - East of the Sun and West of the Moon /Polar Bear Prince *South - The Snow Queen - The Snow Queen *Talon - Mulan - Mulan *Turtle - Lady of the Lake - King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table *Vice Cap - Captain Hook - Peter Pan Category:Fandomly AU